Hikari Kuchiki
"ByBy. Even though I now have a child, and even if you get annoyed with me or even if you hate me. And even if I become an old lady... and even if I die. I will always be your older sister."- 'Hikari' 'Kuchiki' |gender = female|division = 15th division|partner = |relatives = (Husband) Hinata Ukitake(daughter) (grandfather) (father) sanae Kuchiki(mother)|shikai = sakuya|bankai = Konohanasakuya-hime|previous affiliation = , Ukitake family |previous partner = Koyuki Hitsugaya}} Hikari Ukitake( 浮竹ひかり,Ukitake Hikari )nee Kuchiki was the former the captain of the 15th Division and was a noble woman of the Kuchiki clan, Before marring she is the late biological sister of and mother of Hinata Ukitake. Appearance Hikari was a woman known for her beauty she had a slender but feminine build,fair skin her appearance takes more after her father:9 she has purple eyes and black hair which is kept down with a bun held up by two hair sticks , However Hikari inherited most of her facial traits from her mother: the wide eye shape, the eyelashes, and the face shape Personality Hikari was a headstrong ,free-spirited and level headed ,. According to shunshi Hikari was very talkative and tomboyish. unohana stated that most of hinata personality as while ad her healing and fighting style was from her, Hikari also had a verbal tic when flustered , excited or mad she would end her sentence with "shannaro" or "shannaroyo" a treat that she hoped wont be pass on to Hinata(who also uses s"hannaro") she was also cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her she would sometimes tease Byakuya with bugs showing that she had a since of humor .Despite her clam and kind nature hikari had a quick temper and occasionally lashed out at others if they anger her sometime that she finds outputting she was also fearless as Unohana was slightly surprised when she show anxiety over labour pains she was also prone to worrying about her husband and unborn daughter showing strong maternal instincts as she correctly predicted her child future ,personality and gender well-before giving birth. History Hikari was the oldest child from the Kuchiki clan and is the oldest sister of Byakuya kuchiki who she had to support after there father die by herself however with the help of there grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki. she eventually became a shinigami Hikari would train at home by herself or at shino Acadamy with jushiro Ukitake, she appear next to Jushiro when he revealed to shunsui that his sister in-law had been executed for losing the sacred treasure shinken Hakkyoken after hearing that she slapped him on the arm. she along with Jushiro and shunsui where the first graduates of captain yamamoto shino academy and where the first to become captain she was also personally trained my yamamoto, She married Jushiro sometime after. Approximately 110 years ago, Hinata had arrived at the 1st Division Headquarters with Captain Shunsui Kyōraku , her husband and Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru of the 8th Division. and was beside her husband who was the first asked about the whereabouts of the 12th Division captain. As Shunsui and Captains Love Aikawa and Shinji Hirako started a conversation about the status of the Gotei 13, she and jushiro reminded Shunsui not to forget Captain Unohana as one of the captains from 100 years ago.[14] she then went inside with the rest of the captains to await the arrival of the newly-appointed captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara. The following day, she had given birth to her daughter and desided to stay back at home to care for her while her husband was trying to persuade a then-reluctant Kaien Shiba into becoming his lieutenant. However It was short lived when she was Attack by a Hallow try to protect her newly born Daughter. powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Immence spiritual pressure- Hikari had a strong spiritual pressure that is the same as her Zanpakuto her spiritual pressure is sayed to be strong and destructive but she was able to control it. Hikari was able to control it by building up her spiritual pressure on any part of her body and releasing it on impacted with any object she is able to collect her spiritual pressure into her fists or any part of her body and release it on contact with a target to have which would have a devastating effect, such as cratering the ground or sending a person flying, when released pink flames comes from her hands. Hikari spiritual power is stealed away by the rubus on her four head. zanpakuto Sakurahime-(さくら姫,cherry blossom princess) ''Sakura -Hime look like a normal katana with the exception of the guard which is shape like a sakura flower .Its hilt is light pink * '''Shikai'- Its Shikai command is'"bloom' and cover the mountain with soft fragrance" (花を咲かせてやわらかい香りで山を覆う,Hana o sakasete yawarakai kaori de yama o ōu) ; Viz"A soft fragrance blooms and covers the mountains )「柔らかい香りで山を咲かせて,Yawarakai kaori de yama o sakasete ōu) once she had completed the incantation it transforms into : Shikai Special Ability: sakurahime ability lies in the manipulation of Air. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing wind, as wind constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. sakura tip is constantly flowing with Air with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large amount of wind which resemble cherry blossom flowers by swinging sakurahima hilt, Hikari was able to control the blade and Air fragments, allowing her to shred or knock down opponents at a distance and break through almost anything it the air can be used for defensive purposes, and had protected hikari from an incoming sword swing : Bankai: Hyaku man no sakura(百万の桜,million cherry blossoms) '' : Weakness Trivia * Hikari's theme song is "''Hikari" ''by the kpop group pentagon. Quotes * (Final words to baby Hinata Ukitake)-''"Hina....your going to experience a lot of pain and suffering as while as love and happiness remember who you are..... find a goal.. a dream and don't stop until it comes true ,find that special someone that you want to protect thank you for letting me be your mother and jushiro your father there's so much more I want to say....to teach you ...I want to stay with you and your father...I love you. * (to )- "J-Jushiro p-please...... take care of our daughter...... she'll need her Dad more then anything since I wont be able to see her grow into a beautiful young woman I know she'll be.I love you